


Three Sentence AU Fic: Veronica/Weevil

by xlivvielockex



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU fic. AU-prompt: zombies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence AU Fic: Veronica/Weevil

If you wanted guns in Neptune, you really only had two choices: the PCHers or the Fitzpatricks and seeing how Veronica was not exactly on the best of terms with the Irish mobsters, she found herself with her back against the door of Eli’s grandmother’s house, a shotgun pressed into her hands. 

"Aim for the head."

Giving him a nod, she pumped the shotgun, thinking this is not how she expected to spend her the night of her college graduation.


End file.
